


Claude

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [44]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Disabled Character of Color, Gen, Matt gets a new secretary, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Sue Liu is Matt Murdock secretary.





	1. Chapter 1

Sue Liu is well aware that she works for the Devil.

(She saw the bruises, the cuts, the winces, she saw him disappear when the Devil comes out, she saw the outline of his cowl in a sport bag under his desk, and she drew her own conclusion. She knows better than to underestimate him because of his blindness.)

Sue Liu is well aware that she works for the Devil. She doesn’t mind.

(The Devil only punishes the guilty.)

Matt is a pretty nice boss to have, all things considered. He pays her as much as their finances allow, and is a pretty decent guy. Granted, his tendency to take pro bono cases and accept payments in food and favors means that their finances don’t allow much, but the feeling of being helpful, of making a difference, as little as it may be, make up for it.

And if sometimes he comes in late, she doesn’t need him to sort his files with tactile and braille stickers.


	2. Chapter 2

Crutches

**Author's Note:**

> Sue exists because I wanted to make a joke about a woman named Sue working at a law firm.  
> She's of Chinese origin because fuck anti-asian racism in Daredevil.  
> Also, it's not apparent in this work, but she has a leg prosthesis.   
> Please leave a comment


End file.
